Midnight Saviour
by Hegodart
Summary: On her way home after working late one night, Cagalli notices her gas tank is empty and decides to stop to fill it up. Isn't she taking a risk by stopping so late at night in her small town?


**This one shot is entirely based on a short story I read in a english course called 'If Cornered, Scream' by Patricia J. Thurmond. I just made it my own in the sense that how the situation took place is different.**

**Also, this story takes place in the 50s, which would explain some of the slang.**

* * *

**MIDNIGHT SAVIOUR**

After finishing work at midnight, on her way home Cagalli notices her gas tank is empty and decides to stop to fill it up. Isn't she taking a risk by stopping so late at night in her small town?

* * *

Cagalli was a lovely nurse in the small town of Orb. Unfortunately, being a single working lady has forced her to take extra late shifts at the hospital. She very much enjoys working at the hospital, not only because of her nice co-workers, but mainly the thought of helping people.

Recently, her co-workers have been pestering her about finding a mate. Nice men that can help her make it through life with a shoulder to lean on. Every time they would question Cagalli about her love life, she would simply laugh and say that no man has caught her eye. Until one day, a handsome, young man, around Cagalli's age suddenly moves into town. With his midnight blue hair and his striking emerald eyes, it's hard for any girl not to notice him. He works at the local gas station, pumping gas for the customers. The few times that Cagalli has gone after her earlier shifts, she's had the pleasure of talking to him. And after every conversation, Cagalli comes to the conclusion that he's a very nice, respectable man.

Sometimes, while Cagalli's working through the day, she finds herself thinking about him, bringing a small smile to her face. She often hears the younger nurses speaking highly of him, saying they consider him as wonderful husband material. The older nurses, however, have growing suspicions about his sudden arrival in town, concluded that he's running from a bad past he has elsewhere. Since he always spoke pleasantly on the nights she stopped for gas, Cagalli had automatically discounted the few disturbing rumors that accompanied his sudden appearance in the area.

Whenever Cagalli would stop there for gas, she would make sure to have a small conversation with the handsome man, staying a little longer than usual. She eventually learned that his name is Athrun Zala, and they grew to be good friends over time.

Until one night, Cagalli and Athrun's relationship took a drastic turn.

* * *

Cagalli had agreed to take a late shift at the hospital due to a lack of nurses. After her shift was done, she hurried across the hospital parking lot towards her car. After getting in her car, she waved to her co-workers who were also leaving, and started the engine. Pulling out of her parking space, she honked to the security guard, indicating she was taking her leave. Luckily, the late hour meant light traffic and a peaceful ride home.

Suddenly, in the darkness of her car, she noticed the gas gauge indicating her tank was empty. Despite the situation and the fact that she was tired, Cagalli had a small smile tug at her lips knowing very well who would be working at the gas station tonight.

Cagalli drove slowly to the gas station, trying to save as much of the little gas in her tank in hopes of her car not suddenly stopping on her in the middle of the night.

As she finally approached the bright lights radiating off the open gas station, Cagalli took a quick glance at he wrist watch reading 11:55pm. She sighed, it was very late and as much as she enjoyed seeing Athrun, she wanted to make this quick so she could hurry home.

She pulled into the station at a pump and rolled down the window as Athrun walked towards her car.

"Hi, Miss Cagalli," Athrun smiled sweetly at her, "Fill 'er up?"

"Hi Athrun," Cagalli said returning the smile, "Yes please, fill it up."

As Athrun headed to the gas pump he asked, "Any more ping-pong sounds coming from the hood?"

"No, there's no more noises thanks to whatever you did," Cagalli said, "I don't believe I thanked you for that."

"Yes ma'am, you have, plenty of times," Athrun chuckled, "it was my pleasure Cagalli."

Cagalli smiled at the fact that he used her first name.

Athrun filled the tank and then cleaned Cagalli's front windows before reaching into his pocket to fish out change for the twenty dollars Cagalli had handed him earlier.

After he handed her the change, he looked at Cagalli for a moment, "I know I didn't tell you this before, but my birthday was on Sunday. My sister got me this amazin' gift, why don't you come inside and see it. It's absolutely incredible!"

"Oh, Athrun, I'm sure it is, but it's nearly midnight and I should really be getting home," Cagalli replied, "next time I promise to come in and see the gift."

"C'mon Miss Cagalli, it'll be real quick," Athrun pleaded, "and besides, it won't be as new next time."

The next few moments were spent talking back and forth, Athrun trying desperately to convince Cagalli to come into the office and Cagalli insisting that she do it next time, when she wasn't in such a hurry to return home.

After awhile Cagalli sighed, "Okay, you win Athrun. But this better be good!"

Athrun had a look of relief before he smiled at her, "It is, I swear. Before you come in, angle your car this way, just in case anyone wants to pull in."

Watching Athrun's gestures, Cagalli parked the car and followed him into the station office.

Cagalli stepped inside first, followed by Athrun. She didn't have the time to react as Athrun locked the door behind him then reached into the drawer pulling out a gun.

Suddenly all the rumors about Athrun Zala's sudden arrival in town came flooding back into Cagalli's mind making her heart beat intensely.

Despite the deafening pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, Cagalli managed to hear Athrun say that there was no birthday and no present. Her whole body went numb as she pictured what Athrun was going to do to her. Cagalli felt sick to her stomach knowing that this pleasant man turned out to be so sneaky and deceiving. She felt glued to the ground due to shock and fear. It would be anytime before her legs would give way. Her body went cold as she felt tears form in her eyes. Cagalli knew that in the confines of this small gas station office, she would never walk out the same…If she even walked out at all.

Her entire body felt paralyzed, and since she was a nurse, she concluded she's facing the many symptoms of shock. Cagalli felt weak, unable to make a self-defense attack or even attempt to scream for help. Suddenly, in the midst of her hysteria, Cagalli felt an urge to burst out into laughter. The entire situation was driving her insane within minutes.

Realizing she had not once looked at Athrun, nor has he moved from the window looking out onto the gas station. She looked up noticing first that his lips were moving and his attention was directed towards her car. Cagalli still couldn't hear anything above the pounding in her ears.

Finally, after taking a few breaths, she started to hear sounds. Slowly, each sound became a word as her mind cleared more and more.

"…I really didn't mean to scare you by lyin' about my birthday. I just didn't know what else to do when I saw that dude on the floor in the back of your car. I wouldn't want anythin' to happen to you ma'am. I told you to angle your car so that if the idiot tried to make a run for it, I would see him getting' outta your car. I called the cops," he said finally taking a quick glance at Cagalli, "don't worry, you're safe here ma'am, it's a good thing you stopped for gas tonight."

Cagalli felt tears fall down her face as she heard the sirens and saw the familiar red and blue flashing lights indicating the arrival of the police. All Cagalli's sense finally same back to her as she rushed forward and hugged Athrun from behind, unable to control the sobbing.

"Thank you so much," Cagalli whispered in his back.

Athrun turned around and brought her closer, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"Don't worry Cagalli," Athrun said kissing her on the head, "I'll always keep you safe."

**

* * *

**

**Tell me what you guys think of it,**

**`Hegodart**


End file.
